Breakfast at Torres'
by maigonokaze
Summary: Callie has a conversation with her mom. Then morning snuggles with Maggie turns into breakfast for four when Amelia and Addison come in to talk. Callie/Maggie and Addison/Amelia. Follow up to "Off the Wagon." Femslash February 2016.


**A/N:** This story starts with a conversation between Callie and her mom in Spanish/English. I don't show the translations, and I kinda like how that works. I think there's enough English or common words to still get the gist even if you don't speak Spanish, but if people need the translations, I can add them.

* * *

"Mija, sabes que te amamos, pero no entiendo p'que todas tus amigas tienen que ser lesbians. Me parece que no tienes ningunas amigas normales. Y ahora Addison y Amelia se alojan contigo y ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo les quedarán?"

Callie rolled her eyes at her mom's words and absently ran one hand down Maggie's arm. She ignored the comment about "normal" friends, as opposed to lesbian ones. It was too early in the morning to get into that can of worms.

Maggie rolled over, snuggling sleepily against her as Callie held the phone to her ear. Callie smiled as Maggie flung one arm across her middle and rested her head against Callie's breasts.

"Mamá, nem todas mis amigas son lesbians. Algunas son bisexuals, mismo como yo," Callie teased. She heard her mother huff on the other end of the line. "Pero asimismo, la mayoría de amigos tuyos son Latinos. Creo que la gente que… que nosotros que somos diferentes buscamos una comunidad. Una safe place para estar juntos con otra gente que se parecen como nosotros."

Her tone softened. "And besides, Amelia needs help right now. Necesita el apoyo de sus amigos y yo no la dejará. They'll stay here for as long as they need."

"Ai, mija…" Lucia relented. "I am proud of you. Tu lo sabes. When your uncle Anton fell off the wagon a couple years ago, I remember how hard that was on everyone. Amelia is lucky to have you."

"Thanks, mom," Callie replied.

"Ahora me diga sobre este nueva amiga tuya," Lucia changed the subject. "¿Como se llama, Maggie?"

Callie winced and glanced down. Maggie curled at her side, eyes still closed. "Ella es... una amiga," she said.

"¿Asi es? Sabes que Sofía necessita hermanos, y los años no pasan en balde. You always wanted a big family, Callie, no te dejas tus suenos porque tu mulher te dejaste. Buscate otro marido - o marida, como quieres tu - e me da mas nietos."

Callie flushed bright red. "Ay pel'amor de Dios. One minute you're upset that all my friends are queer and the next you're trying to set me up with…" She stopped, remembering that Maggie still lay next to her. "Cualquier persona, con tal de que quieren tener hijos conmigo," she finished in Spanish.

Maggie stirred. "'o's on phone?"

Callie kissed her. "My mom," she mouthed. Ten years she had lived on the west coast and _still_ her parents forgot the time difference when they called first thing in the morning.

"Time is it?" Maggie blinked slowly. Callie tried to listen to what her mom was saying - something about familial responsibility and how Aria still hadn't settled down, and Callie had been married and divorced twice, and still Lucia and Carlos had only one grandchild. Callie couldn't focus on anything her mom was saying, not when Maggie was this adorable, still half asleep and barely coherent.

Maggie reached for her phone on the bedside table. "5:30?" she asked, gaping at Callie with exaggerated horror.

Callie looked apologetic. She shrugged, and waved her hand to indicate the phone against her ear.

"¿Alguien 'ta ahi?" Lucia asked.

"No, tu me acordaste de madrugada para charlar," Callie replied. "Everyone else on the west coast is still asleep."

"¿Entonces con quién hablas?"

"Contigo, mamá." Callie slipped her fingers through Maggie's hair and Maggie leaned into her, moaning softly as Callie scratched her head.

"Hmmm."

A knock at the door belied her earlier statement, and Callie looked up. Amelia stood in the doorway, wearing a t-shirt and nothing else. "I thought I heard someone up in here. Coffee?" she asked, holding up the pot.

Maggie shot upright, paying no attention as the sheet slipped down her naked body. She reached forward. "Yes. Give it." Amelia laughed.

"Hey, mom, sorry, I have to go," Callie said. "Thanks, guys," she said as soon as she disconnected the call. "In case my mom doesn't already think I'm running some sort of house of lesbian degenerates, I have to have two women in my bedroom before six in the morning.

"Three," Addison said. Unlike her girlfriend, Addison had gotten dressed already. She joined Amelia in the doorway, wearing tight jeans and a flowing white shirt, and carrying a tray with coffee mugs, cream, sugar, and a box of donuts. "And I actually brought breakfast; I don't know what Amelia thinks you're going to do - drink straight from the pot?"

Amelia shrugged and sat on the foot of the bed. "Better than straight from the bottle," she quipped. Nobody laughed. "Hey, Callie, for a house of lesbian degenerates, you're really lacking in lesbians."

Callie snorted. Addison joined Amelia on the foot of the bed and set the tray down. Maggie poured herself a cup of coffee, while Amelia opened the donuts. "She has a hard enough time with the L and the G; the -BTQIA part is a little beyond her still."

"Is that why you told her I was just a friend?" Maggie asked. She sipped her coffee.

Addison and Amelia shared a private glance and busied themselves with fixing their own coffees.

Callie stopped. Her brow furrowed as her brain bypassed Maggie's question and went straight to the logical inference. "You speak Spanish?" she asked. A wide smile spread across her face.

Maggie nodded. "Not _well_ , but enough to carry a conversation. I, uh, woke up when you two were talking and I didn't want to interrupt, but then you started talking about…me, and kids, and our being friends… I figured I should let you know I was awake."

"I did tell her you were a friend," Callie answered finally. "We haven't talked about labels, but I know you don't like 'girlfriend.' I didn't know how else to explain 'platonic/semi-romantic snuggle-buddies' without telling my mom you're ace. And it's not my place to do that without talking to you first."

Maggie shrugged. "Fair enough." She turned to Addison and Amelia. "So what do you two have going on today?"

"AA meeting downtown," Amelia said. "It's an open meeting today, so Addie's coming with. Would, uh… would you guys want to come too?"

"Sure."

"Of course!"

Maggie and Callie replied in unison.

Amelia smiled and turned to Addison. "See, hon, I've got people here. I'm doing okay."

Addison leaned over to kiss her. "I know you do," she replied. "I'm not moving up here to take care of you."

Maggie cocked her head. "You're moving to Seattle?"

"I started talking with Miranda last week about getting my old job back. We're going by the hospital this afternoon to sign papers." Addison looked at Callie when she spoke, studiously avoiding looking at Maggie, who still seemed to have no inclination to cover her bare chest.

"Addison, that's fantastic!" Callie said.

Amelia didn't look so sure. "You know that I have only been sober for a couple weeks, right? It doesn't matter that I was sober for years before this, I'm starting back at square one. So if… if we move in together and I screw up my sobriety, you'll have messed up your life for nothing."

"What part of us moving in together do you think is going to mess up my life?" Addison shot back. Now it was Callie and Maggie's turn to suddenly become very interested in the pattern of their bedspread. "I've seen you at rock bottom, Amy. And it's not pretty, but this isn't it - not anywhere close. My moving here isn't about wanting to police your sobriety, it's about wanting to be with you. You."

Amelia looked away. She stared down at her hands for a minute, then smiled up at Callie. "Sorry, Torres, but I think your house of lesbians is about to be down by two bi women."


End file.
